Please Don't Go
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: Love, death, and friends closer than any family they ever had. Told in Collins and Angel POV kind of. explaining the POV would confuse you cause it confuses me too. It's my first one, so please be nice! T for brief language


_Okay so this is my first fanfic so please be nice! This is about Collins and Angel. They're two crazy in love teenagers. And they have both come out to their parents and Angel's accepts it and support him. Collins', unfortunately, are the exact opposite and choose to ignore the whole gay thing. And our favorite gay lovers just lost their virginity to one another and are at Collins because his parent are away for the weekend._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own RENT. sigh But I do own the movie and tickets stubs!_

"Oh my God," Angel whispered into his loves ear.

"I know," he heard back. Then Collins sat up so fast Angel had to blink a couple times. Then he heard what Collins had.

The front door opening and shutting. Angel stiffened. (No not in that way!)

"What do we do?" he whispered into Collins's ear, frantically.

They both heard something then that made they're racing hearts stop. They heard a pair of boots shuffling up the stairs. They had less than a minute to think. Their thoughts were the same.

Angel had to hide.

"Hide," Collins whispered to Angel. And he ran to Collins' private bathroom, grabbing his scattered clothes. He shut the door in the nick of time, and was looking for a hiding spot. Shower? No, damn curtain was see through. Closet? He'd come out of that once already and didn't want to go back in. Then his eyes fell on the perfect spot.

"Hey, son," Mr. Collins said as he walked into his son's bedroom. He saw the mess of clothes and sighed. Teenagers will be teenagers, he thought.

"Hey, Dad"

Mr. Collins didn't respond. He then saw something that puzzled and angered him. A shirt. This isn't my son's shirt, he thought. It's too small.

"Whose shirt is this?"

"I-it's mine," Collins managed to stammer.

"Don't you lie to me!" he screamed at his son. "Whose fucking shirt is this?!"

"It's mine, I told you!"

"No, it's not! It belongs to your fag of a boyfriend, Angel!" he spat.

Collins shook the urge to shove and yell at his father.

"No it's not. It's mine and don't call Angel that!" he said, angrily.

Then Mr. Collins got up and started to search his son's room. He tore apart the room and started to throw everything out of the closet. He, then, saw the bathroom door was shut. He stared at his son with so much anger and hatred, that Collins felt his blood run cold. His father then broke the stare and stormed into the bathroom. He threw back the shower curtain with so much force that it broke off and flew to the ground. He very nearly broke the door when he threw open the closet door. No one was in there. There were no windows in his son's bathroom. And only one in his room that, he told his parents anyway, was stuck.

Realizing that his son's "friend" wasn't there, he stomped out of the room.

After he was sure that he heard the master bedroom door shut, Collins grabbed his backpack and threw in four of his philosophy books, clean clothes, and necessary toiletries. He set the bag by the door, and went looking for his Angel.

"Angel," he whispered into the dark bathroom, "Where are you?"

"Is it safe, yet?" he heard the disembodied voice say.

"Yes, come on! We're leaving."

"What?"

He jumped two feet in the air when Angel came out of his hiding spot. The laundry hamper. He smiled to himself and brought his love into an embrace.

"I'm leaving and I want you to come with me."

Angel sighed into his shoulder.

"Where would we go?" he asked.

"Wherever you want."

"How 'bout the city?" he suggested. It wasn't too far and he could see Mimi and his family and friends all the time.

"Perfect. Roger would kill me if we went too far away. And Mark. And Maureen. And Joanne. And, of course, Mimi." He chuckled.

He felt Angel's hot breath on his shoulder as he laughed silently.

"You know I love you right?" Angel said. He was so nervous because he had never said those words. Not to Collins, and not to anyone. Except for Mimi, of course.

"I know. I love you too." Collins said as he gently lifted his lovers chin and tenderly pressed his lips to Angel's. He felt safe there, in his warm, light pink lips. He didn't want to let go. But he had to, for lack of oxygen purposes only. He saw Angel's caramel colored face glow when he stared at him.

"Come on." H grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him to the door. He bent down to grab his bag and turned to Angel. "Do you want to stop at your house or anywhere else before we leave?"

"I should stop at home. My mom would kill me if I left without a goodbye." He smiled slightly as he thought about what his mother's reaction would be like. "And I should grab some clothes. Do you have enough money for gas? Or a hotel?" he added suggestively.

Collins smiled his special smile that melted Angel's heart. "Of course. I took the emergency card my parents got me. It's got 5,000 on it. Roger was always bugging me about using it for an all-night blowout. Maureen, too. But I never felt the need, until now." Again with that smile!

"Let's go. We have to be dead quiet. My dad would probably shoot us." He laughed to ease Angel's worry, but in the back of his mind he knew it was true.

They opened the door slowly and snuck down the stairs, skipping the last squeaky four and landing silently onto the carpet. He caught Angel in his arms after he stumbled when he tried to land. Collins placed a small quick kiss on the top of Angels head. They headed into the garage and Collins started his parents silver, Volvo. It, thankfully, started without its usual gurgling.

Collins had one hand on the wheel and the other tracing unknown patterns into Angel's hand and arm. He felt Angel's arm get goose-bumps, and smiled at the fact he could get that reaction. They drove with no music, and neither of them said a word. It wasn't an awkward silence but one that needed no words.

He pulled up the drive way of the Schunards, and they saw a light on. In unison, they sighed in relief, and then laughed at they're same reaction.

They got out of the car and Angel grabbed his hand. He was surprised because they mostly hanged out at his house, oddly enough, and they never held hands for fear of his homophobic parents, but he had that safe feeling again.

Angel led Collins into his home. It wasn't as big as Collins's house but it was home. He almost passed out with relief when he saw his mother in the chair watching "Hairspray". He elbowed Collins in the ribs then he started laughing. He was going to go through hell when Collins found out it was his favorite DVD.

"Hey, Mama" he said, walking over to kiss her on her cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"Are you okay, honey?" she said, her eyes became full of concern as her son sat on the over-used couch with his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He tried not to over emphasize the "I'm." "But Collins isn't."

Mrs. Schunard was extremely fond of Collins, and turned her attention to her son's love. "Collins?"

"My dad is a homophobic ass. Sorry for the language, but if you heard what he called your son…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He took a deep breath and continued. "He yelled and I yelled and now I'm afraid to go home. You know I love your son, and I'm just too concerned to even bring him near my house again. I'm afraid my father could hurt Angel, and if he even lays a finger on him…" He didn't finish the threat.

"You love him? I guess this is very serious. So what are you going to do?" She turned her attention back to her son while Collins calmed down.

"Collins has asked me to go to the city with him. And since I'm eighteen and I'm done with school, I've decided to go with him." He stated this without falter and Collins just stared at him as if they were the only ones in the world. He then snapped back as Mrs. Schunard spoke up and felt a warm redness creep over his face.

"Okay, I guess now that you are an adult that you can make your own choices and I can tell that there is something very serious between you two, what with the way Collins was just staring at you. But I do have a few requests," she said.

"Anything, Mama."

He was willing to do anything for her with the way she was being so understanding.

"One is to be safe. I don't want my only son to get AIDS. Two is if you're planning on going anywhere else, like down the alter" she hinted with a smile "let me know. Your father may not be so understanding but I will be there in the front row. And my third, and final request, is call Mimi!" she practically cried. "She has been calling every five minutes! Please let her know what you're doing so she will stop calling!"

They all cracked up. That is so typical Mimi. Angel grabbed the phone and walked into the kitchen. Even in the other room Collins could hear Mimi's cry of excitement "Angel!!" and Angel's not-quite-so-loud "Mimi!!" He chuckled to himself.

"Collins, I would like to talk to you too before you leave." Mrs. Schunard spoke after a few moments of a silence filled with "You Can't Stop the Beat." "I know you love my son very much, and you would never do anything to hurt him, but I've never seen him this happy. So, please, don't break his heart. He's a very fragile boy, which I'm sure you know."

"Trust me, Mrs. Schunard, I would never hurt your son. I love him with all my heart, and as corny as it sounds, I want to be with him for as long as I live. And I want to say thank you for watching 'Hairspray.'"

"Why?"

"Because when I'm being all romantic and, well, corny he calls me Corny Collins. I, now, can get a good nickname for him. Speaking of which did you ever have a funny name that you called him as a child?"

"Fruitcup. Don't ask me why but I thought it was cut for him," she admitted.

"Fruitcup," Collins repeated to himself, smiling. And, as if on cue, Angel waltzed back into the room.

"Mimi is going to ask Roger to move into the city with her and she asked if we wanted to get a really big apartment so we all could move in. And I said yes." Angel said cautiously.

"That sounds really cool! I'm going to see if Mark wants to move in too. He's been kind of down since Maureen dumped him."

"So when do you two plan on leaving?" Mrs. Schunard wondered aloud.

"Um, tonight, Mama," Angel said.

"Tonight?! Angel Dumott Schunard--" She started to almost yell in Spanish. Angel mouthed a "sorry" to Collins and walked after her, too, talking in his native tongue.

Spanish was the only class Collins wasn't good at. He stood up and walked around the living room. He looked at the pictures of Angel and his 4 sisters. He smirked. He never had a chance, he thought to himself. But what caught his eye was a small picture of just Angel when he was about 13. It was too small to be missed, so Collins quickly took the picture and stuck it in his pocket. He would give it to Angel as a house-warming gift. Angel and his mother then came into the room, both with a seemingly better mood.

"Sweetie, I'm going to pack some of my stuff and then we can leave." He walked over and gave Collins a peck on the cheek.

Collins felt another warm blush creeping up, but then had an idea. "Okay, Fruitcup!"

"Fruitcup?! Mama, I can't believe you'd tell him that stupid nickname!"

Collins smiled as Angel stomped to his room. Angels temper tantrums were so funny; he sometimes got him mad on purpose.

While trying to decide what to pack, Angel was trying to make an even bigger decision. He loved dressing in drag but no one knew that, so he was debating with himself to take some of his homemade skirts and such. He gave up and ended up packing about 5 times the stuff his lover packed.

When he finally came out of his room, Collins just gawked at all the bags.

"You never know what you're going to need!" He just said brightly.

Collins took six of the bag to the car, and let Angel say goodbye to his mother. As he was packing the trunk he heard footsteps behind him and heard the sickening click of a gun. He turned around and saw his father there.

"Goodbye, sweetie. I'm really going to miss having you arou--" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw a black figure behind Collins. She ran and called the police.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

As she was about to answer, they heard a gunshot that stopped his heart. They saw the flashing red and blue lights. And then they heard another gunshot. Angel saw the room go dark. He fainted.

As he came to, he was on his couch with his sister, Cha-Cha (that's not her name. it's just a nickname), putting a damp cloth on his head.

"Cha-Cha, what happened?" Angel could only think of Collins which made his eyes blur out with tears.

"Collins was shot by his father. He's in the hospital," she said grimly.

Angel was about to say something but his world went dark again.

When Collins woke up, he automatically reached up to touch his head where he was shot. He didn't even have to ask what happened. He just knew.

A nurse came in then. She smiled at him sweetly and nodded when he asked to see his doctor.

"There's also a bunch of people here to see you. Should I let them in?"

He knew who was here, so he said yes. And before the door could even close in came Angel and his mother, Mimi, Roger, Mark, Maureen, and her girlfriend Joann. Angel and Mimi had obvious tear stains on their faces. The rest had a heartbreaking amount of concern in their eyes. After them was his doctor. He wished his mother was still alive. She had died of cancer when he was a child. She would've accepted him instead of shooting him.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, honey?" Angel said while rushing to his bedside. He wondered what he ever did to deserve someone like Angel.

"I'm fine, Fruitcup," he said. And in all actuality, he felt fine. To prove it he smiled his special grin, and saw Angel visibly melt. He laughed at his love when he pulled himself together and had his face turn beet red.

"Thomas, you are an extremely lucky man. The bullet barely grazed your brain. You must have had an angel watching over you." After the last sentence, the whole room cracked up. The doctor looked confused but continued "But I do have some unfortunate news. After you were shot--"

"—by my father," Collins interrupted.

"Yes, by your father, he turned the gun onto himself and took his own life. I'm very sorry," the doctor apologized and left.

Collins was a little shocked but that was all. He felt no remorse for his father's death, he knew he should, but he didn't.

All of his friends murmured their condolences, but he knew they knew he wasn't upset. After three hours of visiting and countless nurses coming in to tell them it was time to leave, all but his angel left. He had convinced his doctor that they were brothers, and let him stay. Angel was there whenever possible. Even though, Collins tried to convince he was fine, Angel wouldn't leave. And Collins was starting to worry about him because when Collins was "sleeping" he could hear Angel sobbing. And until Collins left the hospital with nothing but a scar above his temple and his love's hand in his own, did he feel home again.

_So please R&R!! It's my first so be nice!_


End file.
